


A Homemade Portland

by DudeBro231



Series: Vaguely connected ChaseField (or just LiS potentially) one shots [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeBro231/pseuds/DudeBro231
Summary: Sequel to my last oneshot, A Quiet Night. Max likes Victoria, Victoria likes Max, neither of them know this. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Victoria Chase & Taylor Christensen
Series: Vaguely connected ChaseField (or just LiS potentially) one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673053
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	A Homemade Portland

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by Park Jefferson (a band I listened to a lot while writing this), and seeing as Portland is a place in Oregon, and Arcadia Bay is in Oregon, it seemed kind of fitting! Do listen to their self titled album while you read this, I feel like it kind of improves the experience. Besides, it's exactly the kind of hipster shit Max would be listening to when it came out back in 2013.

_ “I. Fucking. Knew it.” _

_ “Taylor I’m going to kill you if you tell anyone.”  _ Victoria threatened, as she sat on her bed, knees-up to her face with her arms wrapped around her legs. 

_ “Chill Vic, I won’t tell anyone.”  _ She assured her, spinning around in Victoria’s chair.

_ “You better.”  _

_ “But texting it to Courtney, you said nothing about that.”  _ She mumbled, grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

_ “What was that?” _

_ “Nothing!”  _ She replied, an innocent smile hiding her devilish actions.

_ “It better be.”  _ Victoria mumbled, as she curled up even smaller. After a long silence, Taylor spoke up.

_ “So, what are you gonna do?” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Are you gonna make a move?” _

_ “Yes! No! I don’t know I’ve never felt like this!”  _ She said, sighing loudly as her head sagged down. 

_ “Do you want to kiss her?” _

_ “Yeah, but-” _

_ “Do you want to fuck her?” _

_ “Too far!” _

Taylor chuckled, as she leaned back in her chair.  _ “What does she make you feel?” _

_ “Mostly anger, frustration, annoyance, like I feel this fire inside me whenever I see her. But last night she made me feel… at home, I guess? A comfy feeling.” _

_ “You totally wanna fuck her.” _

_ “I don’t! I hate her, she’s a fucking hipster! I was just drunk, it was just drunk me imagining that I liked her, and her soft hands, and her cute freckles and-”  _ She cut herself off with a grunt. 

_ “You should call her.” _

Victoria looked up, staring at Taylor like she was crazy.

_ “Why? I’m not asking her out, I  _ _ do not _ _ like her.” _

_ “Just call her to say you’re okay! You did leave pretty abruptly.” _

_ “I left a note.” _

_ “What’d it say?” _

_ “That this doesn’t mean we’re friends.” _

_ “… you are a wreck of a lesbian, Victoria.” _

_ “Fuck you.” _

_ “Call her.”  _

_ “No, fuck you.” _

_ “Call her.” _

_ “I repeat, fuck you.” _

_ “Isn’t that what you wanna do to Max?”  _ Victoria’s face turned a red, a mix of anger and embarrassment, and she was about to throw a pillow at Taylor, when their childish argument was interrupted by the sudden ringing of Victoria phone. She slid her phone out of her pocket, checking to see who it was, only for her breath to hitch. 

_ “Who is it?” _

… 

_ “Max!”  _ Chloe shouted, as Max strolled into the Two Whales diner. Chloe was already sat down in their usual booth, waiting for Max to arrive.  _ “What took you so long?” _

_ “I was busy, I had a pretty important test ya know? And I did not get a lot of sleep in last night, I’m basically a walking corpse Chlo.”  _ Max said apologetically, as she sat down in the bench across from her. 

_ “Excuses, excuses, excuses!”  _ She teased, as she playfully slapped Max’s arm from across the table.  _ “So, you still sure you don’t wanna come to that Counterparts gig this weekend?”  _ Chloe pleaded, as she leaned her head on her hand, looking at Max with her puppy eyes.

_ “I told you, I have an important project I need to do, Brooke would kill me — and I mean that literally — if I slacked on it to go to a concert with you. Besides, they’re really not my style.” _

_ “Bummeeeer.”  _ Chloe moaned, as she crashed back into her seat. Chloe was just about to speak up again, when a waitress approached them, and they both ordered a coffee and some pancakes, a decent enough lunch. 

After a while their order arrived, and Chloe got to work on it, as Max grabbed her coffee mug and started drinking slowly. 

_ “Soooooooo.”  _ Chloe began, her mouth still filled with pancake.  _ “How’s the Blackwell dating scene?”  _

_ “Well, I think Warren’s finally realized that I don’t like him. I mean he’s a great friend, but he’s not my type. And in other news-” _

_ “You know that’s not what I mean. How’s your love life?” _

_ “Oh no no, not this!” _

_ “Come on! Anything? Any dates? Or… a crush maybe?”  _ Max’s cheeks turned a slight red at that last one, a gesture Chloe didn’t miss.  _ “I knew it! Who is it?” _

_ “I don’t have a crush on anyone!” _

_ “You do!” _

_ “I don’t!” _

_ “You doooo!” _

_ “I… fine. Look, there’s just this girl and, I never thought of her like that, until recently. And I think I like her? But she’s a complete douche. But she’s also pretty cute? And we slept toget-” _

_ “You already ba-”  _ Max shushed her, Chloe taking the hint and switching to a whisper.  _ “You already banged her?” _

_ “No! She literally just slept in my bed because she couldn’t get into her dorm.” _

_ “You have to tell me her name.” _

_ “I… can’t.”  _ Max replied with a gulp.

_ “Oh come on!” _

_ “Seriously! You’ll actually freak out.” _

_ “Look, unless you banged Rachel, I’m pretty sure it can’t be that bad.” _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ “Hundred percent!” _

_ “Okay it’s… Victoria Chase.” _

_ “Victoria Chase?” _

_ “Yeah… “  _

_ “Pfffff.”  _ Chloe broke down in a laughing fit, as Max’s cheeks flushed even more. 

After a few moments of laughing, Chloe managed to calm down, seeing Max’s embarrassed face and realizing something.  _ “Holy shit, you’re not joking?” _

_ “No! I’m being serious, asshole… “  _ Max mumbled. 

_ “Hey I’m sorry! I really thought you were joking, I mean you do get it right? Like, you having a crush on Victoria Chase of all people? It just feels weird.” _

_ “It’s not a crush! It’s a… something. I don’t know what it is, I think I like her, but she also makes me want to rip her guts out.” _

_ “I think you like her, and you just want to eat her ou-” _

_ “Gross Chloe!”  _ Max groaned, as she slumped her body over the table. 

_ “Okay atleast tell me what actually happened, because spending a night with Victoria Chase definitely sounds like a story I wanna hear.”  _

_ “Ugh, fine.” _

… 

_ Think Warren, think!  _ Warren  _ thought _ to himself, chewing on the cap of his pen as he stared blankly at the notebook in front of him. He was sat in the sun, his back against a tree as he sat on the grassy floor. It was a quiet afternoon on campus, and that seemed like enough of a reason for Warren to sit outside for a change. 

_ “Maybe it’ll make your brain juices flow better?”  _ Max had said when she had suggested the idea to him earlier.  _ “Besides, the weather’s way too nice to stay inside.” _

_ “Yeah, sure that’s how the human brain works.”  _ Had been his response, despite him eventually deciding to do it anyway. 

_ I’ve gotta get it one of these days. It can’t be THIS hard.  _ His thoughts continued, as he let out a loud sigh. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud voice and approaching footsteps.

_ “Graham!”  _ The voice shouted, and when his head turned to it’s source, he was surprised to see Victoria Chase stomping towards him. 

_ “Victoria?”  _ He replied confused, but she didn’t seem to hear it anyway, as she just stomped closer before arriving next to him.

_ “Get up, you look like a homeless person.”  _ She commanded, Warren just getting up like she told him to.  _ “I need you to give me Caulfield’s number.” _

_ “Wha-why?” _

_ “It’s none of your business, now give it to me.” _

_ “And if I don’t?” _

_ “Do you wanna risk finding out through experience or are you just gonna give it to me?” _

_ “I’ll… just give it to you.”  _ He conceded, as he stared pulling his phone out of his pocket.

_ “I thought so.” _

… 

_ “She puked in your trash can?” _

_ “Yeah, and then she looked at me with this guilt ridden face and-” _

_ “Please tell me you’re not going to call her post-puke face cute.” _

_ “Uggghhh I think I was about to.”  _ Max groaned.  _ “What the fuck is going on with me?” _

_ “I don’t know how you’ve done it, but I think you actually managed to fall in love with Victoria Chase.” _

_ “Fuck… I did, didn’t I?” _

_ “Yep. Something only Max Caulfield could do, fall in love with a huge bitch like her.” _

_ “Hey! She’s barely any worse than you.” _

_ “You take that back right now Maxine!”  _ Chloe mocked, mimicking Victoria’s voice and mannerisms. 

_ “Shut up!” _ Max said, laughing along with Chloe. After a short bit of laughing, Chloe spoke up again.

_ “I think you should call her.”  _

_ “What? Why? What would I even say?” _

_ “You could ask her how she is? You didn’t get to speak to her after you woke up right?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “And maybe ask if she wants to got catch a drink sometime?” _

_ “She’s so gonna reject me.” _

_ “What? From what you told me, she’s totally into you as well.” _

_ “Noooo.”  _ Max rejected.  _ “She isn’t” _

_ “She’s hella into you.”  _ Chloe replied, as Max bit her lip, contemplating if she should do it or not. 

_ “Fuck it, I’m calling her.”  _ Max finally decided, Chloe practically applauding her. Max took her phone out of her messenger bag and scrolling through her contact list, eventually landing on Victoria’s number and dialing it. 

**_Beep._ **

_ “You can do it!”  _ Chloe mouthed out, a shit eating grin covering her face. 

**_Beep._ **

Max flipped her the bird, as she held the phone to her ear. 

**_Beep._ **

_ “Maybe her phone’s off?” _

**_Beeeeeep._ **

_ “Okay then, she just hung up on me.”  _

_ “Damn, guess she really doesn’t wanna talk to you.” _

_ “Yeah I guess not… “  _ As she let out a sigh.

_ “Hey I’m sorry Max, I know how it feels. I’ve been rejected before, and it stings, it really does.”  _ Chloe said, reaching her arm across the table and taking hold of Max’s hand. Max smiled back weakly.

_ “It was… stupid anyway, I mean, me and Victoria? Could you even imagine?" _

_ “Pffff yeah, honestly? I was thinking the same thing, but I didn’t wanna be an asshole!” _

_ “Wouldn’t be anything new for you!”  _ Max replied, as both of them broke down into laughter. Their laughing fit was short-lived however, when Max’s phone suddenly went off again. She immediately picked up, shushing Chloe before she could say anything.

_ “Hello?”  _ Max asked.

_ “What do you want Caulfield?” _

_ “I just wanted… to know if you’re okay?” _

_ “Why do you care?”  _

_ “You kind of disappeared this morning, and I felt-” _

_ “Look, I told you, don’t think that this means we-”  _ Victoria was suddenly cut off by another voice. Max couldn’t exactly decipher who it was or what they were saying, but they seemed to be telling something to Victoria. After a while Victoria’s voice returned to the phone.  _ “I’m… fine.” _

_ “What?”  _

_ “You asked how I was, I said I’m fine.” _

_ “Oh yeah, that’s good to hear.”  _ Max replied, with a slight chuckle.  _ “I was kind of worried this morning.” _

_ “You don’t have to worry about me Caulfield, I can handle myself.” _

_ “I didn’t mean it like that! I just… sorry.” _

_ “It’s fine.”  _ Victoria said, their conversation falling into silence.

An awkward silence, at that.

After a while, Victoria spoke up again.  _ “I guess it wasn’t totally useless for you to call, I actually wanted to ask you something.” _

_ “Really?”  _

_ “Yeah, do you want to… go bowling? I’m going with some people, but we need one more person.” _

_ “Oh… uh…”  _ Max looked at Chloe, whose head was shaking up and down vigorously.  _ “Yeah sure… “ _

_ “Great, I’ll text you the deets.” _

_ “Okay bye-”  _ But Victoria had already hung up. 

_ “Max.” _

_ “Yeah?" _

_ “You are actually a mess.”  _ Chloe said, as she broke down into laughter, Max trying her best — and failing — to not laugh along.

… 

_ “Victoria.”  _

_ “Shut up Taylor.”  _ Victoria groaned, as she buried her face in her hands.

_ “Did you seriously just ask her out to go  _ **_bowling_ ** _?” _

_ “I said shut up.” _

_ “You are actually a mess.”  _ Taylor chuckled, as Victoria let out another groan and collapsed onto her bed.

_ “How about you make yourself useful and text some people if they want to go bowling, instead of laughing at me?” _

_ “Sorry this is just… ”  _ Taylor laughed, as Victoria flipped her the bird.  _ “… this is too much.” _

_ “I hate you.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Just like A Quiet Night, I really enjoyed writing this, and am definitely writing more fics in this continuity! (I mean, I couldn't leave it at this cliffhanger, could I?)


End file.
